


Continuing Education

by RosieIsABaby



Series: Continuing Education [1]
Category: OC - Fandom, Original Creation
Genre: ABDL, Trans, Trans Female Character, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieIsABaby/pseuds/RosieIsABaby
Summary: Rose's teacher finds out her secret, and Rose will do anything to keep it secret.Warning: This story is NSFW. It contains ageplay; noncon; BDSM; ABDL; and potentially other upsetting fetishes, so be careful. All characters are at least 16 years old, as that is the author’s age as well as the age of consent where the author lives.





	Continuing Education

               Hiya! My name's Rose. I like to think I'm pretty ordinary. I go to an all girls private school, I'm getting good grades, I've got plenty of friends. My home life is good, summer break is coming up and I've just turned 16. But, I've got one huge secret. Actually, that's a bit self congratulatory, it’s a four inch secret. That dangles between my legs. Yeah, I'm trans. Now I don’t know what the school's policy on trans girls is, but I don’t want to find out. I'm just trying to make my way through High School without any drama.

              Speaking of which, there's a huge gaggle of girls around a bulletin board up ahead, which can only mean one thing. Grades. I push my way through the throng and look at the posted paper. I quickly scan it for my name. Panning right I see my grade and it's… a D+? That can't be! I've been getting practically straight A's up until this point. My history teacher really hates me, but fudging my mark is a new low. Ugh, I've got Brooke next anyways, I'll talk to her then. I think she doesn't like me because I call her by her first name, but tough. It’s the 21st century, teach. Get on board. It's ironic too because she's only 25, yet she acts like she's 50.

               I walk into my history classroom and take my usual seat at the back. The rest of the class files in shortly after me. Brooke launches into some lecture about WW2, or something. I'm on my phone the whole time anyways. About halfway through the class though, she barks my name. “Ms. Richardson! Can you tell me, who was the first pilot to fly **trans** atlantic?” I notice the weird emphasis but answer confidently, “Charles Lindbergh, right?” “That's right Rose. It was a very **long** and **hard** flight. Unlike your… studying.” The emphasis and weird pauses in that sentence worry me even more, but I sit back in my seat and go back to my phone.

               The rest of the class passes quickly, and before I know it the bell rings. I gather up my stuff and head for the door. Before I can leave the classroom though, Brooke brings me aside. “Rose. I'm very worried about the dive your marks have taken.” “I'm sorry Brooke, I don't kn-” She cuts me off. “First of all, it's Ms. Beau. Second, an apology won’t excuse your slipping marks. So, I would suggest a little… tutoring time this weekend.” She hands me a slip of paper with an address written on it. “That's my place. Come over on the weekend and see if you don’t learn a thing or two.” Suddenly, her tone shifts to a very harsh and angry one, “And before you even think about not showing up tomorrow, I want to ask you something. Does the name [ **Redacted** ] mean anything to you?” With that she chuckles and walks out of the classroom, leaving me standing there alone, and stunned.

                The rest of the day passes in a blur. I weigh my options. She clearly knows the truth, and does not seem intent on hiding it. On the other hand, I highly doubt that any actual teaching will happen on the weekend. I ponder it as I put my head against the pillow and I decide that there is no way in hell I'm bending to her whims.

 

Saturday, 10:00 am

                I quickly check the address before knocking on Brooke's door. I can't believe that a teacher lives in a house like this. And yet here we are. I'm standing on the front step of massive mansion with a gorgeous estate, wearing jeans and a hoodie I bought only a few days after coming out, a far cry from my usual school uniform. However, I barely have time to soak it all in before the ornate door in front of me opens. “Ah, Rose, so happy you could make it,” she coos. “Good morning Ms. B!” I say with a bounce in my step, crossing over the house's threshold. She sighs. “That's a start.”

                I take off my shoes and immediately cut to the chase “How did you know?” She giggles, “How’d I know what?” “Y'know…” I gesture towards my crotch. “Ah. I had a few suspicions. A few freudian slips here, your alleged backstory not adding up there. Oh and then there was the upskirt camera.” “The what now?” I ask indignantly “Well, I couldn't formulate a blackmail scheme on nothing, so I set up an upskirt camera at your usual desk, and pretty soon had unequivocal evidence of , oh… how do I put this eloquently… another member in our class. A bit more internet digging and… voila! I had you sorted. Water?” “No thanks, I'm good.” I sit down at her dining room table and pull out my binder. I figure if she’s invited me over for ‘study’ I should at least act the part.

                She sits down next to me. “So Rose, what do you need help with understanding?” “One thing mainly. How am I failing?” “Ah, that's very simple. You see, once I knew you were lying to me, I assumed you were lying about everything else. Even being responsible for your own work. And I just can't let such lies go unreported.” “Please Ms. B-” “I'm not done. If I were to be benefiting from this lie as much as you, well then. I'd be complicit. I simply couldn't tell anyone.” I close my binder. “What do you want Brooke?” She sets down her water glass. “I want quite a lot if things. But let's start with those clothes,” she gestures to my body, “on the floor.”

                 I decide to play along, if for no other reason than to keep my secret safe. I slowly unzip my hoodie, letting it fall to the floor. My shirt is next, piling on top of my sweater. I unbutton my jeans and pull them down, adding them to the likes. I'm suddenly struck by the absurdity of this situation. I'm standing in front of my teacher, in only my bra and panties, with a bit of a chubby visible through the latter. I break into a blush and am about to call the whole thing off when Brooke goes “Good girl! Keep going!” I point to my undergarments, “These too?” She nods, so I reach behind my back and undo the clasp. I take my bra off my B cups and put it with the rest of my clothes. After that I slide my panties down past my ankles and finish the pile.

                 “Excellent job!” My teacher cheers, “I'm sure you can figure out what comes next?” “Uh, I can guess. So, where do you wanna do this? Wanna climb up on the table, lie down on the couch? I can really work with whatever.” She throws her head back in laughter “Oh geeze. You're funny Rose, but I don't think you've realized quite you this is going to go. Get up on the table. I'll be right back.” She says ominously as she leaves the room. I lie there, genitals nervously exposed, waiting for Brooke to return. After several minutes have passed, she returns and sets something next to me on the table. She fidgets with a few straps around her waist before picking it back up. With it fully in my view I can see exactly what it is. It's a 10 inch strapon.

                 “I like to call this The Rubric. Here take a look.” The quirky redhead hands it to me and I gaze in shock at it. All down the length of the shaft are lines with markings on them. The first one, halfway down the tip is labeled ‘F-’. The last, right before the balls being ‘A+’. Brooke grabs it out of my hands. She straps it into the harness and begins to lube it up. “Let's see how you're going to do on your next assignment.” “Wait, you're not going to-” I'm cut off as she sinks herself deep into my asshole. My little girldick grows hard as she thrusts deeper and deeper, striking my prostate. The dildo is so big, I start moaning in sync with Brooke's thrusting. My cock starts twitching as I moan louder and louder and my eyes roll back.

                 “You like that?” Brook asks me, “well you're gonna have to try harder to get your grades up. You've only got a B- so far!” she keeps pumping deeper and deeper and rubbing me hard and harder. My mind is going blank. She can't keep doing this. I'm gonna… I'm gonna… I'm gonna… My cum shoots into the air and splatters all over my chest. I lay there panting as Brooke pulls out of me. “Tsk task. Naughty girl. First of all, you only managed to get a B. That's not very good performance. But even worse, you finished the test early. Cumming without permission. Very naughty little girl.” I stare at her in disbelief “What, did you want me to ask ‘Can I please cum, Ms. Brooke?’” “You mean ‘May I?’ It’s very evident that you can. This must be addressed…”

                Taking advantage of my post orgasmic haze I feel her messing with my penis. It's only after I hear a loud snap and feel something cold and hard around it that I look up. A small, metal cage is wrapped around my dick. Brooke dangles a key in front of my face. “This is what happens to naughty girls who cant hold their cum. Their clitties are locked away!” “W-what?” I grab for the key but she pulls it away. “Nuh uh,” she teases, “you came before I did, so this is mine.” I lie there in shock. “What do I have to do to get it off?” “You'll get this off if you follow all my rules.” “Your… rules?” “Oh yes,” Brooke crosses the room to the far wall. I didn’t notice before but there is a wall sized decal, floor to ceiling, with ornate floral trim. At the top it reads ‘Rules for Rose’, and beneath it are many, many lines.

                 My teacher produces a sharpie from nowhere, and speaking as she writes says, “Rule 1: No cumming without permission. You broke the rule, so I need to enforce it.” She walks over and sits back down on a chair. She undoes the harness and spreads her legs. “Maybe you’ll learn your lesson by eating me out?” I sigh and hop off the table, crouching in front of her. “You really need me to do th-” Before I can finish she shoves my face into her pussy. I start licking quickly, probing the depths of her vagina. She moans and I push deeper, pleasing her more and more. I can feel her thighs next to my face start to quake, and I try to ignore my member, hardening in it’s cage, but as I try harder and harder to make her cum, I keep getting more distracted.

                 “Oh Rose,” she moans, “you’re trying quite hard. Shame you’re awful at it.” I pull back from her crotch. “Huh?” “I could be getting much more pleasure from any of the vibrators I have upstairs. You’ve got a lot to learn, and it’ll take a lot of tutoring.” I pull back from her crotch and gaze up at her. She sighs, "Just get dressed, and come back tomorrow. Now that I know what you need to work on I'll be able to prepare a… ah, a lesson." And with that she turns and heads upstairs. I slowly redress myself, painfully aware that she did not take the cage off. As I leave the house, I can hear her moans through an open window and I wonder what I got myself into.

**Author's Note:**

> That little [Redacted] in there is so I don;t have to give Rose a deadname. And don't worry, ABDL stuff is coming soon.


End file.
